


Trading Favors

by mimsical



Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heist gone wrong, Injury, Non-Graphic Main Character Injury, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: "I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake." Kudou’s voice was pitched low.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: [dcmk] promptfic, ficlets, and drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Trading Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @buubunni on tumblr.

Kaito's eyes opened.

It took him a minute to figure out what had woken him, between the pounding in his head and the disorienting sense of having lost time. He squeezed his eyes shut before blinking again, blurily taking in the shape crouched over him.

That's what it was. Someone had been saying his name. Or, rather, one of his names. 

"Oh, good." Kudou's voice. Heist. A worrying gap between getting his hands on the gem and now. "Stay with me, all right?"

Kaito tried to respond, but his inhale before he spoke drew in more dust than air and sent him coughing, trying to curl in but finding his limbs sore and slow to respond. When his airways ran more or less clear, he went limp to take the strain off his muscles and shut his eyes again, dizzy.

"I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake." Kudou’s voice was pitched low. "I was still on the first floor when the blast went off. We don't have much time before this whole place is swarming with first responders, and the cops are right around the corner. With me so far?"

Not wanting to risk talking again, Kaito nodded shallowly.

"Good. There's still debris in the air, so you don't have to worry about haze to cover you, and everyone's more worried about getting everyone out of the rubble at the moment than they are about finding you, but you're going to be a suspect."

Kaito managed to flex his wrists and ankles in a way that didn't leave him breathless with pain. Sitting up was more difficult, and he tuned Kudou out while he tried to get his bearings. Jii couldn't be far. It was just a matter of finding him quickly.

"--of clothes?"

He shook his head to try and clear it. "Come again?"

"I said, do you have a change of clothes? Police uniform, something?" Ah. He nodded. A glance around showed that they were toward the edge of the blast radius. He'd need to swipe the police reports later to ascertain what, exactly, had happened this time, but for now... "Keep an eye out while I change?"

To his mild surprise, Kudou nodded without hesitation. Kaito tucked himself behind the remains of the wall and changed as efficiently as he could. Flip the jacket, covers for the shoes, snap away the magnets on his pants and to reveal standard black dress slacks. The monocle was badly cracked and he spared a brief, exhausted moment to be grateful he hadn't gotten glass in his eye.

He stuffed his telltale hair under the police cap and reemerged.

Kudou had his phone open and was texting rapidly, pausing only to offer brief acknowledgement to a passing officer. Kaito mentally held his breath until the officer's gaze passed over him without so much as a blink.

"Excellent." Kudou tucked his phone away and appraised him critically. "You look like hell, and if anyone looks at you too long they'll try to stuff you in an ambulance. Let's go."

_Let's?_

Indeed, Kudou accordingly fell into step with him, looking cool as a cucumber, worried but not anxious, and not at all like he was going above and beyond aiding and abetting Kaito's escape. They made it outside without needing to prove their identities, probably thanks in large part to the amount of dust on Kaito's face distorting their resemblance to each other. It was taking most of his concentration to walk without an obvious limp, and Kudou seemed to be half-leading him on a route that had minimal police personnel, so he wasn't inclined to interrogate his luck very much.

They went out a side door, and Kudou stopped there, keeping the door propped open with one hand. "You have somewhere to crash?"

Kaito nodded. "I'll be fine. No need to worry." He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay upright, but Kudou didn't need to know that.

He earned himself a critical glance. "I'll tell the task force that I saw you injured and heading toward the east stairwell, but elected not to give chase in favor of helping with the more immediate crisis. Try not to die, thief."

"Yeah, well, try not to--" Kaito's brain wouldn't work fast enough for a response. Kudou raised a sardonic eyebrow, and he gave up. "Whatever. Thanks, I guess."

Kudou only smirked in response. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me next time I need a hand."

The door shut behind him before Kaito could formulate a reply that wasn't ungratefully grouchy. Stupid detectives. When he was finally able to retire from being KID, he was going to give himself the gift of having to deal with no more than two per day. Three at the absolute maximum.

...His head hurt so bad. Time to find Jii and sleep for a week. 


End file.
